


Team Building

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: The Torchwood Team go away for some team building, Jack and Ianto made plans for the car trip.





	Team Building

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Author's choice, author's choice, remembering to bring Legos for the kids on the trip. at fic-promptly

They had double and trip checked their list and marked everything off as they packed the SUV, not willing to leave behind anything that they may need on the trip. This time they were just going off on a team building trip, there was no disappearances to investigate or alien incursion to stop, but you never know what might happen.

Within the first five minutes of the drive Jack could feel a headache begin to build as Gwen and Owen were bickering already in the back. Toshiko was sat sulking as they had turned the internal screens off and confiscated all her tech to the boot so that she couldn’t work. He turned his head pleadingly to Ianto, hoping the other man had brought what they had discussed, despite them never putting it on any of the lists.

Ianto just smiled and reached down into a bag at his feet pulling out three smaller bags and tossing them at the people in the back seats. Each bag contained a drink, some snacks and a small Lego kit. When Jack had suggested the travel packs Ianto had just laughed at first, but they had seemed to quiet down. 

Toshiko already had the Lego open and was building something with a smile on her face, absently nibbling on her crisps. Gwen was looking at the Lego a bit bemused, but he saw her shrug and open hers and start building too. Owen was working his way through his snacks, but at least it meant he was quiet for the mean time, once he was done he too turned to his Lego.

It was quiet for a while until Gwen and Owen started to fight over pieces of Lego. Jack looked sideways at Ianto who just sighed and turned around in his seat.

“Stop fighting now.” He looked at them disappointment clear on his face, “Either share or I will take it all away.”

There was a few seconds of grumbling before it went quiet again, Owen and Gwen sharing the pieces more amicably, possibly in part due to the glare Toshiko sent them at the thought of having her Lego taken away because of them. They weren’t stupid, they knew not to get on Toshiko’s bad side if they could help it.

Ianto grinned to himself as the quiet resumed wondering when the role of mother and disciplinarian for this group had become part of his role.


End file.
